The Fire Put Out
by To Kill A Blonde
Summary: The Rebellion failed. The Capital has control once again. This time after rebellion each district send 4 tributes. A new district 12 and Peeta's Grandson? a story of Panem after another rebellion. And this year a another quater quel. May the 125th hunger games begin!


**Ahh another story from to Kill a Blonde . Sorry I have been so busy! 0h and I usally write for Maximum Ride so tell me what I do better! I have been reading your peoples storys, but I need suggestions! Any?. I'll update if I get, maybe 5 reviews. It's only one chapter so I'll make it easy for ya. Enjoy!**

**I do not own the theme of the hunger games or the Katniss and Peeta, you know, etc. But I do own my charactors!**

I open my eyes and look up at my wood ceiling that is slowing rotting away and roll out of bed. It makes a squeaking sound that send shivers down my back. The floor is cold under my bare feet. I slowing put on my clothes and look over at my sisters silently sleeping in their bed.

When Dad died nail had to take care of the family. But After Nail and died I became the main supporter of my family. It was so hard to do it alone, but someone had to do it. Mom is really busy with her laundry. Peace keepers apparently are not able to do their own laundry, so to keep the house and pay the taxes she works long and hard at laundry. Food, clothes etc is where I come in. Nail and I used to share the work load. Not anymore. I feel a pang in my chest when I think about him. He was more then just a brother to me. Looseing him hardend me.

I quietly shut the old door with rusty hinges. And step out into the cool morning air. I take off in a slow jog. Until I see the fence. There is a small opening that has been there since before the rebellion failed. I slip under the fence, the cold metal against my back. I get my bow and a shealth of arrows from a tree. My father made me this bow. There were other bows that we had found in the trees, but never knew made them. they had amazing craftmenship and worked great, but I loved the one my father gave me. I guess I and sorta semimetal. I grab my game bag and a vest of knifes. I am good with both. I remember my dad telling me how I should always have two options when hunting. I walk over to the meeting spot, and sit down. I guess I am the first here. I start to carefully sharpen my knifes when I realize my hair is down. So like any hunter, I start to put it up.

"Getting all prettied up for me" Harry yells toward me.

I give a small smile and say "you wish Mellark"

"I was sure you were, Ollie me being so handsome and all" he says with a smirk.

Harry is a easy going kinda guy. He is also really caring and sarcastic. I don't know you put those two together but he does. He also is the Grandson of this famous baker from the rebellion days. He has fare skin with blonde hair and blue eyes. I bit of a contrast to me with my tanner skin and Brown hair and green eyes. It's not long before the rest of the gang are here. Keller and Bender Walk up .

"Welcome to the Party!" Harry yells at them.

"Some party, on the day of the reaping." Bender Yells his black hair swaying in the wind. He's 18 so this is his last year for the reaping; he'll be working in the mines next year.

"Hey it's your last year" Harry says.

"That doesn't mean that I still can't get picked, my names in there, like 50 times! The odds are really not in my favor!" Bender yells. Were far enough away so no one can here but I still worry.

"Hey, quite it down, some might hear, district 12 is crawling with peace keepers."Keller says sternly. Bender looks at her and nods. Her dirty Blonde hair in a messy bon, a really messie bon. She really never brushes her hair, she says it wastes time. I guess I really can't say much, I not a beauty queen either.

"Well all our names are in a lot, a least your family line is not hated by the capital." Harry says with pain in his eyes. Everyone is silent.

It starts to get awkward so I look away and say "Lets get hunting, I still have to feed my family even if tit is reaping day." They look at me, they have given up on making me less cold hearted.

"Good that." Yells Keller and were off hunting. The reason I'm so good at hunting is that I am silent and blend in easily. We usually split into two groups, I usually go with Keller, Bender wanted to go with her today, maybe because Harry is the loudest. We Hunt until noon and then spilt up the game and head to the Rex. The is like the black market, we always sell game there. They got the idea form a black market. There I see Coraline.

"Hey Ollie, what can I do for ya" she says almost too preppy

"hi, some string, and thread." I say with no emption, as she digs through her stuff.

"Just because it reaping day doesn't mean you should be so down." She says as we trade.

" Yes it does. I have to support may family all alone, and what happens if I go, what my sisters starve? On top of that Emerald is in the reaping this year." I never yelled with so much hate before. Just then, Bender and harry pull me away.

"What the hell was that for?" You can hear the anger in his words even though his face doesn't show it.

" I..I.." I manage to spit out.

"Lay off Bendy, she just stressed and tense, we all are. On the bright side I think that is the most we have heard Ollie say in a while." Harry says walking away.

Then he turns around and says "oh and Ollie, loosen up." I glare at his and he just laughs. Whatever Mellark.

**Did u like it? Well remember 5 reviews!**


End file.
